


Najnowsze zagrożenie

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, M/M, Miniaturka, POV Derek Hale, Werewolf Derek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Jednak to nie powstrzymywało go od prób ignorowania swojego największego życiowego problemu:Serca.





	Najnowsze zagrożenie

**Author's Note:**

> Po prostu musiałam napisać takie maleństwo. ;)

 

Derek wiedział, że nie wszystkie sprawy można od tak zamieść pod dywan i udawać, że wcale nie widzi się tych wyboistych nierówności.

Jednak, to nie powstrzymywało go od prób ignorowania swojego największego życiowego problemu:

_Serca._

Mógł udawać ile tylko chciał bezuczuciowego robota, albo kierować się tą wilczą częścią, która polegała na instynkcie, tak jak dobry kierowca na znakach. Niestety, to były tylko zabiegi maskujące jego nieco niepokorne i zdradzieckie uczucia.

Jakimś niefortunnym zrządzeniem losu zawsze tracił głowę dla najmniej odpowiednich osób. Najczęściej wiązało się, to z licznymi upokorzeniami i lawiną nieszczęść dla jego skromnej osoby.

Oczywiście tym razem schemat też się zgadzał.

 

Najnowsze zagrożenie: **STILES**


End file.
